Temporary Home
by Sassybratt
Summary: AU: It wasn't where they belonged. They were just passing through. One-shot song-fic


_Many thanks to enlightened-hearts-ai for serving as my beta._

_Inspired by Carrie Underwood's song 'Temporary Home'_

**Temporary Home**

_Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone_

A little boy with striking red hair walked hesitantly into the playroom. He felt a small nudge from the adult behind him. "Go on and play," she encouraged.

He frowned and heeded her words, watching her smile and take her leave shortly after. Shippo glanced around the bright room. The color of sunshine was splashed across the walls, accompanied by crayon drawings taped together. Childish laughter filled the air, happiness echoing in every tone, as the children ran around the room playing. Toys littered the floor and stuffed animals were thrown around haphazardly, but it didn't put a damper on the room in the slightest.

With a sigh, Shippo sat down alone in a corner. The boy chose to watch the other children play as memories of happier times came to mind. He didn't dare pick up a toy or even interact with the other kids. If anyone glanced his way, they would never see the secret sparkle alight in his eyes, only a sad, lonely child. The young boy recalled the many foster homes and orphanages he had been thrown into after his parents' horrid death. The faces of his 'families' were muddled and unfocused, seeming to drown within each other until they became one large haze. He could barely recall any of their faces; let alone who each of them were.

"Hello, there," a woman greeted as she stepped over to the boy, kneeling down and beaming him a smile.

"Hi," he mumbled politely, stealing a glance at the girl to his left. She had long, ebony hair and agate eyes, filled with endearment. He briefly recalled her name, as she had been the one who was working the front desk when he arrived the day before.

"How do you like it here so far, Shippo?" Kagome asked, curiosity touching her features.

He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

"You don't want to play with the other children?" She frowned, motioning with her head to the playful banter occurring within the room.

"No."

"Why not?"

He looked up at her with a smile, although his eyes spoke of mourning. "I'm not gonna be here for long," was his reply as he turned to the other children. Too many times he had immersed himself within the people around him, only to be placed in a different home without so much as a goodbye. So many friends lost, so many toys left abandoned. It was easier not to get attached. Besides, it wasn't a permanent home anyways. "It's not where I b'long. I'm just passin' through."

She cocked her head, her smile faltering. "Shippo, why do you say such things?"

He didn't answer, but rather allowed his thoughts to drift away from the laughter in the room. His memories flickered back to the look on his father's face as he was slaughtered in cold blood. His mother's screams filled his nightmares, causing him to wake with a start each night.

No, there was no use in getting comfortable in a run-down orphanage such as this. Someone would want to foster him soon, as usual, but would return him to another place in another town. They never liked his screaming in the night, or his quiet behavior.

They just didn't understand.

+-Temporary Home-+

_Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go_

A musky scent filled the air as Kikyo laid out a thin blanket upon the bed. She hummed a sad tune as the final rays of sun flitted softly through the single window. The young woman did not dwell on the care-free past she was given, or the treacherous future ahead of her. If she did, the hope that swelled in her chest and the smile flitting across her lips would be undone, leaving the raw pain of her heart to escape in a bitter cry.

Instead, Kikyo concentrated on the well-being of her younger sister. She eased Kaede's mind with kind words and reassuring gestures. There was no need for the girl to be concerned about where their next meal came from, or where they would bed for the night. Those burdens rested heavily on Kikyo's shoulders.

She peered over at the little girl curled up against the doorway. Kaede was beautiful, much like her sister, with the exception of the white gauze bandage over her right eye.

Kikyo furrowed her brows angrily at the thought. The same cruel man who had murdered both their parents and their childhood home, had marked Kaede with a reminder of the horrid ordeal for the rest of her life. It was bad enough to fall asleep with the memory of their screams, but each time Kaede looked in the mirror, she would be reminded of the man who took everything from them.

With a half-hearted smile, Kikyo shook her head and finished spreading out the blanket. _No, _she thought bitterly. _He did not take everything from us._

Of course, he had taken all of their possessions and sentimental things, not to mention the lives of the people who raised them from birth. However, he had left the siblings' lives in tact, and although the world seemed cold and dark at times, Kikyo was thankful to have her sister.

"Sister Kikyo?" Kaede called quietly as she padded over to the bed they would share for the night.

Kikyo turned her head to peer down at the young girl. "What is it, Kaede?"

The eight-year-old bit her lip in thought and wrung her hands together. "What will happen to us?"

"Come now," she soothed her younger sister. Moonlight illuminated the small room, strengthening their eyesight in the dark.

Kaede did as her sister asked, and slipped beneath the thin cover that would barely keep them warm. "Kikyo, I'm scared," she confessed, her brown eye filling with fear.

"Do not worry," Kikyo reassured the terror in her sister's voice as she ran a cool hand over Kaede's dark tresses. "I will take care of us both."

"But what about money?" she pressed on. "Where will we live?"

She had to give the small girl credit. Nothing ever got past Kaede, especially now when times seemed bleak. Kikyo's smile was lost in the darkness. "You shouldn't be fretting about such things at your age," she chided, placing a feather-light kiss against her sister's cheek. "Close your eyes and allow sleep to come. We have much to do when the sun rises."

Kikyo made to stand, her eyes finding the other end of the room, where a small flame flickered dimly from a candle's wick. Newspapers cluttered the floor and almost hid the pencil among the mess.

"Will this be our home now?" she heard Kaede mumble through her drowsiness.

"Of course not," Kikyo replied with certainty. Knowing that her sister would not sleep until her concerns were quelled, the young woman sat on the edge of the bed once more. "Listen to me, Kaede," she spoke in a soft voice. "We do not belong here."

Kaede nodded, and her hand curled around the covers. "Why are you not scared, sister?"

"I'm not afraid because I know that this is simply our temporary home," was her whispered reply. "Someday we'll find our place in this world."

Her younger sister yawned, fighting off sleep. "I believe in you, Kikyo."

Said woman smiled at the child's words and wrapped a hand around her fist. "Goodnight. Tomorrow is a new day."

As Kaede was swept away to dreamland, Kikyo returned to reading by candlelight.

The death of their parents left their lives broken and in disrepair. They had no relatives to turn to or friends to burden. Even the insurance companies had nothing to offer. So, the siblings had been turned to the streets, with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

At first, Kikyo was angry and vengeful against the man who had taken everything from them. But as days turned into nights and weeks turned into months, she allowed the rage to release her heart. It wasn't as though she didn't hate the man, for she did, but she no longer had the energy to allow spiteful thoughts to swirl through her head.

Instead, the young woman took her sister by the hand and began the long journey back to a place where they felt safe. It would take may trials to resurrect what once was.

+-Temporary Home-+

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves_

They called him a stubborn old man. He never followed the orders of others, and stood up for what he believed true. His daughter-in-law chided him for being eccentric, his grandson mocked his ancient traditions, and his granddaughter was barely around to do either. Perhaps that's why he favored her.

He breathed heavily through the tube inserted in his throat. The quiet beep of the machines droned on in the back of his mind as his eyes blinked wearily to see the faces of his family. His sight was beginning to go now, as the doctor had warned. The old man had long ago lost his ability to walk, and even with hearing aids it was becoming difficult to listen to the world around him.

"Hello, dad," a woman called, her smiling face glowing in the evening sunset just outside his window. Her dark-brown hair was cut short around her ears, allowing everyone to see her beautiful smile and kind eyes.

"What are you doin' here?" was his normal, gruff greeting. He didn't want to admit the fact that he was indeed lying on his death bed, and that modern medicine was unable to help him anymore. Besides, he never wanted anyone to see him as a weak man.

She only smiled and sat down in the chair beside his bed. "I've come to visit, as well as Kagome and Souta."

As if on cue, a young woman and a teenage boy walked into the room, arguing over something stupid, as siblings usually do.

"Video games rot your brain," the girl was saying, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at her younger brother.

"They do not!" he retaliated, clenching his hands into fists. "They teach hand-eye coordination and challenge your mind."

Kagome scoffed, tossing a strand of ebony hair over her shoulder. "I don't see how two men fighting with swords would help you any."

"Children," their mother interrupted, stopping the childish argument.

"Sorry, mama," her eldest replied with a sheepish smile. "I just have a strong opinion on the subject."

Souta rolled his eyes before walking to his grandfather's bedside. "Hey, Gramps," he greeted, leaning over to give him an awkward hug. "How've you been?"

"Fine, fine," he rasped, accepting a quick peck on the cheek from Kagome. He was about to voice his opinion about the horrid food the hospital served him, but found he didn't have the strength. Instead, he turned questioning eyes toward those surrounding him. "What have you youngsters been up to?"

"Kagome's got a boyfriend!" Souta exclaimed in a sing-song voice, giggling behind his hand at her furious expression.

"A boy?" the old man replied with raised brows. He narrowed his eyes. "Now you listen here, child. You should always use protection."

"Gramps!" Kagome shrieked with wide eyes, blushing madly.

He quirked his head and gazed at her with confusion. "My Sacred Sutras will keep harm away. Don't you know?"

A moment of silence passed as the meaning behind his words finally sank in. "Oh, yeah, of course," Kagome replied with a small laugh.

Gramps didn't seem to pay any attention to her uneasiness. He laid back against his pillow and closed his eyes, feeling the darkness of sleep creep up on him. It was hard to stay awake for long periods of time, and he didn't have the energy like he used to. "Promise me you'll be a good girl."

Kagome frowned and clenched a hand to her chest with furrowed brows. "What do you mean, Gramps?" she asked in a quiet whisper, her voice filled with dread.

He opened glazed eyes to meet the stares of his family. "It seems as though the gods believe my time is up."

Tears immediately filled Ms. Higurashi's eyes as Souta grasped firmly onto the bedside. His eyes hardened into steel, but his clenched jaw spoke of heartache that was too proud to show itself.

A smile wrinkled upon the old man's face as tears streamed down Kagome's face. "Do not cry for me," he pleaded, hating to see those he cared for in such a state of distress. "This place, this body, was just my temporary home. It's not where I truly belong."

"We love you, dad," Ms. Higurashi said with a quiver in her voice. She took a hold of his gnarled hand.

He glanced up at the ceiling, suddenly seeing clouds fill his vision. "It's beautiful," he spoke in a hushed whisper, the cries of his loved ones falling away. A warm, white light encompassed him as he took his final breaths. With closed eyes, he spoke his last words, "Damn demons can't get me now."

The three people left standing in the room watched with baited breath as the old man's heart monitor slowed, until finally, it became a steady stream of green. Doctors and nurses ran into the room, ready to bring the man back to life. But Ms. Higurashi shook her head and wrapped her crying daughter in an embrace.

"It was just his temporary home," she repeated, sniffling against the sadness that hung over her heart. "We'll see him again someday."

_This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms, that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop  
On the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home._


End file.
